


One Hell of A Night

by twinkylittlelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylittlelouis/pseuds/twinkylittlelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes Louis up because he's horny. Couch sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of A Night

Harry is horny. He knew that much for sure. But, he honestly didn't know why. It is 11 PM on a Saturday and here he is, lying in bed with his hand wrapped around his hard cock. Now, usually he would turn to Louis for help, to fix his little (well not so little) problem. But, unfortunately, he is asleep.

Harry looked over at his small, fragile looking boyfriend. He was laying on his stomach with his right hand under a pillow and his left hand resting on the cotton sheets of the bed, right beside his head. His caramel colored fringe is spread out in different directions. His eyelashes cast a shadow over his beautifully sculpted cheekbones, from the dim glow of the moon peeking in through the dark curtains hung over a window in their shared bedroom. Louis' soft pink lips were parted slightly, his breath coming out in even puffs of air. Louis looked gorgeous when he was sleeping, granted he looked gorgeous all the time, but when he was in the midst of a peaceful slumber, he was breathtaking. Harry just had to stop and stare at the perfection that is his boyfriend. 

Back to the task at hand, Harry really could use some help in relieving his aching cock. It was getting to the point where it was becoming painful. He couldn't handle this on his own. So, regretfully, he reached over and gently shook Louis' shoulder in hopes of waking him up. Louis stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Louis," Harry whispered quietly, grasping his thin shoulder and shaking him again.

Finally, Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. "What?" he said, sleepily.

Harry pointed down to his achingly hard dick and smiled sheepishly. "Could you help me out with this?"

Louis looked down at Harry's erection and widened his eyes. He was now fully awake. The small boy smirked a little. Maybe I should just tease him, Louis thought, wickedly.

"Nah," Louis responded. He yawned cutely, stretched, and slid out of bed. "I'm kinda hungry though. I'm going to get a snack."

Harry stared, dumbfounded and disbelievingly at his boyfriend strutting, completely naked, out of the bedroom. Harry also got up out of the comfortable bed and followed Louis into the kitchen. What he saw in front of him, made his cock twitch. 

Louis was bent over, with his ass in the air, digging through the refrigerator.

"Jesus Christ, Louis," Harry growled, reaching down and stroking his dick.

Louis stood up straight and turned around, acting innocent. "Yes?" He asked while biting his index finger.

Harry didn't like Louis teasing him like this. So, he marched over to him and backed him up against the counter. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," He spoke quietly in Louis' ear.

"Oh is that so?" Louis asked, sassily.

"Sure is," Harry replied. And with that, he reached down, took ahold of Louis' thick thighs and lifted him into his muscular and tattooed filled arms. He then, turned around and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he plopped Louis down onto the soft couch, his head against the back of it and his back against the cushion, with his bum at the edge of the sofa.

Harry kneeled down on the floor, in front of Louis and bent down, immediately attacking his lips. Their tongues were sliding against each other's. After a few moments of snogging the life out of Louis, Harry pulled away and stared down at Louis, lying breathless underneath him. 

Louis didn't need to be prepped, they had just had sex merely hours ago. So, Harry spit into his palm, eyes never leaving Louis', reached down and rubbed his saliva all over his dick to ease the pain for Louis when he pushes into him.

When his cock was lubricated enough, he got a pillow and put it behind Louis' head, against the back of the couch. He reached down, grasped himself in his hand and guided himself to Louis' tight hole.

Louis was anxiously waiting for what was about to come. A lot of the time, he didn't like to get prepped because he loved the way Harry's giant cock stretched him apart, split him open. He reached up and, with his tiny hands, hooked his arms around Harry's neck, grabbing a fistful of his curly hair. He felt the blunt head of Harry's cock against his entrance and braced himself.

Without much of a warning, Harry plunged himself deep into Louis, the smaller of the two letting out a scream from the pain and pleasure.

Harry reached up and gripped the top of the couch in both hands to control himself and not start slamming into the boy, while leaning down and leaving kisses up and down Louis' neck, waiting impatiently for Louis to tell him to move.

A short moment later, Louis brought his knees to his chest, spreading his legs a bit more, and grabbing Harry's hair, dragging him away from his neck. He looked up into Harry's dark, lust filled eyes and whispered, "Move."

Right away, Harry held on tight to the top of the couch, his knees resting on the ground, and pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips forward, burying himself deep in to Louis.

"Ugh!" Louis yelled, letting go of Harry's curls to, instead, grip the arms of the small sofa. Louis threw his head back as Harry kept thrusting hard and fast into Louis' already abused hole. 

Harry lifted his hips up just slightly and fucked down into Louis, pounding painfully hard into his prostate, their hips smacking together.

Louis lost it. He was panting, whining and whimpering, clutching onto the arm rests for dear life, looking down to where Harry was ruining him.

He spread his legs to the point where his knees were next to his ears and put his hands under his knees to keep himself in that position because that gets Harry's delicious cock to bang into his prostate. "Fuck FUck FUCK!" Louis cried helplessly. 

Harry smirked, knowing his thick cock is going to absolutely destroy his petite boyfriend. Instead of gripping the couch above Louis' head, he reached down and replaced Louis' hands with his own, this position making Louis more comfortable while Harry has easy access now to pound into the boy's prostate.

Harry started thrusting even deeper, harder, and faster into his boy, milking those sweet sounds that Louis is making, out of him. "You like that baby? You like Daddy ruining your tight little hole? Hm?" Harry growled.

"YesYesYes! I love it so much Daddy! Mh keep goi- uh! Oh my god don't stop don't stop Daddy please!" Louis had to stop in the middle of his sentence because Harry started attacking Louis' prostate straight on with the tip of his cock.

Louis' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he threw his head back. He was close, so close. But, he didn't want this to end, it felt so fucking good. He reached up behind Harry and dug his nails into his back, "Daddy! Your cock feels so good. You fuck me so good ungh!" Louis whined. 

Harry was close too, he could feel it. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and stood up so he could lay Louis down on the couch, this time horizontally. 

Louis looked so small underneath him like this, Harry's tall figure looming over top of him, while he continued his thrusting.

Harry needed Louis to come before he did, so he reached down and grasped Louis' dick and started jacking him off at the same speed that he was fucking him.

The pleasure overtook Louis' body. With Harry fucking into him impossibly hard, hitting that spot deep inside him that made him feel numb with pleasure, paired with Harry pumping his cock, he couldn't take it anymore.

Louis' eyes, once again, rolled back into his head, his legs stiffened and pointed outwards, while his toes curled and he arched his back. He moaned one final time as he hit his high. "Harry! HARRY!" Louis yelled, as he dragged his nails down his boyfriend's muscular back, leaving behind dark red lines.

As Louis was recovering from his intense orgasm, Harry's thrusts grew more animalistic and powerful. He was fucking into Louis at an impossible speed and as he gave one last thrust, he came deep inside of Louis with a gutteral groan.

Louis looked down to where Harry's hips were tightly pressed against him and whimpered. "Mh Harry"

Harry looked down too and was going to pull out, but Louis stopped him. "No. Stay inside me," he muttered sleepily. 

Harry couldn't say no to him. He reached up and brushed a sweaty piece of hair away from his beautiful face and kissed his forehead. He held tight to Louis as he stood up from the couch and made his way to their bedroom.

Louis snuggled into Harry's sweaty chest as he laid them down on the bed. 

"I love you baby," Harry whispered huskily.

"Love you too, Haz."

And with that, they fell asleep, Louis resting on top of Harry while Harry was underneath him, with his cock still buried deep inside of his boyfriend. You could say it's been one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes! Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
